Our Hidden Desires
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: A collection of Ron/Lavender & Hermione/Cormac drabbles and oneshots. Sometimes we spend the rest of our lives with our childhood sweethearts. Other times, we truly connect with the ones who we didn't initially think were the right choice. Anti Romione. / Most Recent: Baby Blues (Ron/Lavender)
1. Pumpkin Spice

**Pumpkin Spice**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender **  
Word Count:** 420

* * *

The bell chimed in the coffee shop that Lavender worked in, and she jerked her head up eagerly. She'd had the little shop open in Diagon Alley for a few weeks now, and it didn't get much traffic, so she was always excited during the occsaions when someone walked in.

"Hey," she called out automatically, before realising who it was. Shivering in the cool autumn breeze and loosening his woollen scarf, was Ronald Weasley.

Only a few years had passed since she last saw him, but he looked so much different. He seemed taller, broader, his hair was cut a little neater and his eyes were sharper, as though he'd lived a lot longer. His auburn eyebrows soared underneath his fringe when he spotted and recognised Lavender behind the counter.

"Oh...hi," he greeted, his voice wavering. He looked uncomfortable, and Lavender felt the uncomfortable heat of embarrassment rising in her face. She would never forgot how clingy and ridiculous she had acted during their brief few weeks of dating, but she had hoped that he might. "Erm...can I..." he averted eye contact with Lavender deliberately and started scanning the menu board wildly. "What's that new drink you have? The one that coffee shops only do in autumn? With pumpkins?"

"A pumpkin-spiced latte?" Lavender suggested. Ron's eyes glittered brightly.

"Yes. Can I have one of those, please?"

It was an interesting choice for a Pureblood wizard who probably hadn't drunk that much coffee in his entire lifetime, but Lavender didn't question it. She nodded at Ron and waited for him to sit at one of the little tables by the window, and set to making his drink.

When she had finished, she reached for the chocolate dust, ready to shake a generous amount over the foamy surface of the drink. However, just before she did so, she noticed the little heart-shaped stencil that she had been saving for Valentine's Day. Without really thinking about her decision, she dropped the stencil over the coffee and shook the chocolate powder into the cup, creating a heart-shaped chocolate mound on the pumpkin-spiced latte.

Her cheeks glowed as she headed over to Ron's table with the mug on a tray. She placed it in front of him and beamed, and he returned her smile politely.

When his eyes fell on the heart, he rose an eyebrow. Lavender waited, half expecting him to throw the drink back in her face and march out.

He didn't. Instead, his grin widened a little, and he took a sip right there, continuing to make eye contact with Lavender. When he lowered the mug, a smear of coffee foam was on his upper lip, and Lavender tried not to laugh.

Things were different, now. Who knew what was going to happen in the future. Maybe Ron would come into her coffee shop more often?


	2. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

 **(pairing) Hermione/Cormac, Ron  
** **Word Count: 859**

 **Written for:  
** **DelusionalMeanings for the August Monthly Oneshot Exchange,** prompt used 'speechless', genre: friendship/family  
 **Hogwarts September Event,** prompt used: 'received Hogwarts letter'.

* * *

"I can't find them _anywhere._ "

Hermione rolled her eyes as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, watching as her lanky boyfriend stumbled around the living room, overturning various objects on his search. "Do you _have_ to smoke those horrible things?" she asked, referring to the box of cigarettes that he was looking for.

Cormac leaned up from looking behind the sofa and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Do we need to have that conversation again?"

Hermione attempted to roll her eyes, but the shadow of a grin was spreading across her face. She secretly didn't mind that Cormac indulged in the occasional cigarette—when she kissed him in the morning, he tasted like smokey-hot black coffee, and oddly, that was a good thing.

She imagined that if she held her head over a vat of Amortentia nowadays, it would probably stink to high heavens of cigarettes.

"Hurry up," she replied, watching as he struggled to stretch his long arm behind the couch. "The kids will be here soon."

"Aha," he suddenly reared up from the sofa, clutching a small, silver cardboard box. He popped the lid open and took one of the cigarettes between his teeth, reaching for his wand to light it with. However, at that point, a loud knock echoed through the living room.

"Come in!" Hermione shouted, and the sound of footsteps and laughter filled the house. Her two children, Hugo and Rose, bustled into the living room, followed by their father, Ron.

"MUM!" bellowed Hugo, almost knocking her over as he bowled straight into her. "Mum, we had such a great weekend! Dad took us to the zoo to see the lions, and one of them came straight up to me and roared right in my face, didn't it, Dad? Dad?"

As Hugo was chattering ten words to the dozen, Ron was glaring at Cormac, who was still standing awkwardly. As soon as the children had rushed into the room, he had taken the cigarette from his lips and subtly hidden it in his back pocket, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Ron.

"—I thought it smelt funny in here," Ron suddenly interrupted Hugo. "You're letting him _smoke_ in the house, now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No it doesn't. Carry on, Hugo?"

Hugo's grin spread, the way it often did when the limelight had been placed back on him. "Oh, and guess what happened? Guess what Rose got!"

"No, I want to tell her!" Rose suddenly elbowed Hugo out of the way and beamed up at Hermione. "Mum, I got a letter from Hogwarts! My very own letter—Professor Flitwick sent it, and it has a list of everything that I have to have when I go in September!"

"Oh, well done Rosie!" Cormac exclaimed, feigning speechlessness. Rose grinned.

"I'm so happy! Come on then, go put your bags away so we can get going," Hermione told Rose, stroking back her red, bushy hair. Both children bustled past each other to get to the stairs, leaving Hermione and Cormac alone with Ron.

He mooched awkwardly by the doorway, his hands thrust in the pockets of his baggy jeans. Hermione recognised the pouty look on his sallow face—it was an expression that Hugo wore when he didn't get his own way.

"You're going out?" he muttered, avoiding looking at Cormac.

"Yes," Hermione replied, forcing herself not to sound stiff. The few chance meetings with her ex-husband like this were always awkward, but not because of her—Ron always made things difficult with his bad attitude, even though he had wanted a divorce just as much as Hermione had. "We're going to Cormac's parents house for dinner."

"I expect my sister will be there too—she's married to Herman Wintringham, you know," Cormac addressed Ron personally, while Hermione groaned inwardly. Cormac didn't mean to sound big-headed; he was just trying to make polite conversation with Ron as he always did—but he had a knack for making things worse.

"Of the Weird Sisters?" Ron replied, his voice slightly strained. "How wonderful for her."

Hermione glared between the two men—her lover and her ex-husband. "Shouldn't you be off anyway, Ron?" Hugo and Rose took that moment to fly back into the living room, and Hermione sighed with relief. "Say goodbye to your dad, kids!" she told them, and they obediently threw themselves on their father.

As Ron made his way to the door after promising to pick Hugo and Rose up by Wednesday, Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at Ron's poor attitude. Even though things were so different now, some things never changed.


	3. Summer Love

**Summer Sun**

 **(pairing) Ron/Lavender  
Word Count: 597**

 **Written For:  
Hogwarts September Event, **prompt used: (dialogue) "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the _learning_."  
 **Speed Drabble,** prompts used: (word) Swimming, (word) Huge, (dialogue) "Why do you wear such little clothing?"

* * *

That summer seemed to last forever.

It was shortly after Ron first broke up with Hermione, and staying at the Burrow just didn't appeal to him. He didn't want to deal with his mother's pitiful looks and his father's dreamy, voiced memories of Hermione. He _really_ didn't want to be subjected to his brothers asking questions about their split, but worst of all, he didn't want to listen to Harry and Ginny, who would no doubt be around every other day, desperate to know what had happened and how they could bear to split up two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Not everything had to be so rounded and perfect, Hermione had told them when they went to visit the couple in Godric's Hollow. Unfortunately, the spotlight that had been cast on the Golden Trio essentially _insisted_ that Hermione and Ron had to be together...but some things just weren't meant to be. They had broken off their two year relationship on friendly terms, and Ron couldn't be happier.

For one, it meant that Hermione could go abroad to further her studies, which she had been eager to do during their relationship. But for Ron, it meant that he could continue the private affair that was going on with his childhood sweetheart - that is, the one before Hermione.

Ron had been amazed when Lavender showed him to the lake behind their vast country home in Derby. It stretched out for ages, surrounded by sycamore trees. Their property was so far out into the country that no one was around to disturb them; no sound of irritable neighbours, no Muggle traffic noise, and no siblings, due to Lavender having the blissful life of an only child. She had told him to wear swimwear and meet him down at the lake, which he had agreed to.

He had been all too happy to see her when she finally milled down to the side of the lake, dressed in a skimpy lilac bikini and her curly tresses swept up in a floral wreathe. He grinned whilst drinking her in, suddenly not feeling as naked in his own swimming shorts.

"Why do you need to wear such little clothing?" he asked as she stretched out on the grassy bank, letting her limbs soak up the summer sun.

She had merely tittered. "Why do you need to wear such huge shorts?" she asked, referencing to the knee-length green shorts he was dressed in. "What are you compensating for?" she added, shooting him a mischievous glance.

"Hey," he chuckled, rolling over and straddling her. They wrestled playfully for a few moments, until Lavender ended up being the one on top. She leaned down, strands of her hair tickling Ron's face.

"You weren't this much fun at school," she told him, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before snuggling into the nape of his neck and allowing her body to flatten on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I _miss_ school," he said dreamily.

"I don't," grumbled Lavender. "Well, except maybe Divination."

Ron laughed. "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my _friends_ , not the learning."

"Well, I liked Divination," Lavender pressed closer to him. "Now, hush up. I want to catch some summer shut eye."


	4. Canary Memories

**Canary Memories**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac  
 **Word Count:** 530

 **Written For:  
** \- September Event, prompt: (colour) Canary Yellow  
\- Speed Drabble, prompts: (dialogue) "You look just like her," (word) Memory, (word) Fight

* * *

"Rose, I'm not going to fight with you again!"

" _Fine!_ " Rose finally shrieked, folding her arms across her chest and glaring heatedly at her mother. Her face was as red as her hair, and her brown eyes were glowering menacingly. "I'll go get changed!" she stomped towards the stares, throwing one last dirty look over at Cormac, who was sprawled out on the sofa. "And don't you try and tell me what to do—you're not my dad!" Before Cormac could formulate a response, Rose was soaring up the stairs.

Hermione groaned loudly and rubbed her temples, before throwing herself on the couch beside Cormac. It wasn't the first time that her fifteen year old daughter had come down the stairs wearing either a skirt that was much too short, or a shirt that was far too low cut, and acted as though nothing was the matter when Hermione insisted she wear something more modest. She had started spending the occasional evening during the holidays out with friends, and Hermione didn't want to think of her prowling the streets in those provocative outfits.

She knew that she couldn't get away with it when she spent the other three days of the week at Ron and Lavender's. Her father would probably die from shock if he ever saw her wearing anything like that - and despite Lavender owning items of clothing of a similar variety, she was much too under Ron's thumb to sympathise with her.

Rose always had a knack for testing Hermione's patience, and it was something that only grew when she progressed into adolescence, and wasn't helped by Hermione and Ron's divorce. Rose liked Cormac enough, and Hermione knew that she really had him wrapped around her little finger, but she played the 'you're not my dad!' card whenever an argument sparked. Cormac had just learned to stay out of it.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione snapped, when she noticed a smirk playing on Cormac's lips.

"You look just like her," he muttered, his voice low so that Rose, who was stomping her feet in the room above, wouldn't overhear. "I don't think I've ever seen the resemblance as much until now."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You mean, Rose and I look alike—when we're shouting at each other?"

"Like twins," Cormac continued, and he leaned over to poke Hermione in the ribs playfully. "Honestly, it's like a weird memory, or something."

"Do you have to?" snapped a voice suddenly, and Hermione and Cormac sprung apart, their cheeks reddening. Rose stood there in the doorway, dressed in an overly large knitted jumper, in a hideous shade of canary yellow. The gigantic orange 'R' emblazoned across the front gave it away as being one of Molly Weasley's signature Christmas presents. She gestured dramatically to her new attire. "Is this better for you?" she snapped, but the shadow of a grin was forming on her face.

Hermione smiled, and Cormac gave her a thumbs-up. "Perfect," they agreed in unison.


	5. The North Star

**The North Star**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Word Count:** 412

 **Written For:  
** \- Speed Drabble, prompts: (dialogue) "Don't touch that, for God's sake!", (word) almost, (word) hold.  
\- September Event, prompt: (location) The Astronomy Tower

* * *

"Ron, are you even looking?" Lavender pulled away from her telescope and gave Ron a stern look. She tapped his star chart impatiently with her fingernail. "Hold it right there, and you should be able to see Polaris."

"What's so special about Polaris anyway?" he grumbled, making a minimal effort to stare idly through his telescope. "Yes, it's a bright star—there's bloody hundreds of them. I'd rather be in bed than up this Astronomy Tower on a winter night."

Lavender raised her neat eyebrows. "What's so special about _Polaris?_ " she asked him. "Do you listen to _anything_ that Professor Sinistra tells us? Polaris is positioned almost exactly at the North Celestial Pole. Do you know what that means?"

Ron shrugged, staring at her blankly.

"It's the current Northern Pole Star! And not only that, but it's _two thousand, three hundred times_ more luminous than our sun. It's important that astronomers pay close attention to it in the coming decades, so we might have an idea of what will happen to the sun."

"Luminous...close attention..." Lavender snapped her gaze to Ron's hands, realising that he was scribbling blotchy notes on the corner of his star chart.

"Don't touch that, for God's sake!" she all but shrieked, reaching out and snatching his star chart. "Oh look, you've made it all messy, now," she rolled her eyes, but a smile crept onto her face. "Never mind. I'll sort it out for you."

"Do you think you could write some of those stars on there for me, too?" he asked cheekily, his brown eyes glimmering. Lavender smirked.

"I'll chart Polaris, and that's _it._ "

"I love you, Lavender," he said happily, leaning back to look out at the night sky. Lavender glanced over to where Harry and Hermione sat, hoping she hadn't overheard. Their difficult relationship-slash-friendship made it very easy for either Hermione or Ron to get jealous of the other having friends of the opposite sex.

"Well, lets not let Hermione hear you say that," Lavender muttered, before pointing her wand at Ron's star chart to clear the scruffy notes.


	6. Birthday Bacon

**Birthday Bacon**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac  
 **Word Count:** 535

 **Written for:  
** \- Gringotts Prompt Bank: Crack Dialogue Prompts: (dialogue) "It is the end of the world people"/"Running out of bacon does not mean it is the end of the world"/"Shut up", Vampire Diaries Quotes: (dialogue) "I can't drink all this to myself. I mean, I can, but then someone is getting naked." - Damon Salvatore, Colour Prompts: (colour) Electric Blue  
\- September Event, prompt: (object) Quill

* * *

Hermione rolled onto her back, yawning. She blinked a few times in the bright sunlight, before realising what day it was. A smile crept onto her face, and she turned her head so that she was looking at her sleeping boyfriend.

Cormac was curled up on his side, his hands bunched in front of his face. He was snoring softly, and his chest rose and fell with each steady breath. Her smile widened—she didn't want to wake him up, but it was a special day.

"Cormac," she whispered, nudging him softly. "Cormac, wake up."

His eyes cracked open, and he regarded her with a brief look of confusion, before his face softened. "'Mione," he mumbled. "Morning."

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed, and reached down the side of the bed for a package, wrapped in electric blue foil. She handed it to him, and he grinned.

"Thanks, babe," he replied, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of her mouth. "What is it?"

"Guess."

"Well, I'm half expecting it to be a fancy quill or something—educational presents are usually your forte."

Hermione nudged Cormac in the ribs, and he responded by grabbing her arms and pulling her into his chest. He flipped her onto her back expertly and began to tickle her stomach incessantly.

"Give over!" she shrieked, inwardly thanking her decision to send the kids to Ron's for the weekend. She pushed him with all of her weight until he recoiled, clutching his present. "Open it, then," she chuckled, catching her breath.

He carefully opened the present, prising apart the leaves of paper neatly. Hermione watched bemusedly. She had always appreciated the way that Cormac delicately opened gifts, squeezing the edges as he tried to guess what was inside. It was a far sight different from how Ron, Rose and Hugo tore into their presents during Christmas and birthdays.

When he finally removed all the wrapping paper, he was left holding a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. He cocked an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Hermione laughed. "I thought you deserved a drink. You've been so good, putting up with me while everything has been so difficult with Ron. I mean, the divorce, and being so mature about striking up a realistic relationship with the father of my children. I just wanted to know that I appreciate it, you know?"

Cormac reached over again and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, do you plan on having a drink with me tonight?" Cormac waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I doubt it," sniggered Hermione. "I can't stand the stuff."

"Well, I can't drink it all to myself," Cormac said as he observed the yellow label on the bottle. "I mean, I can. But then somebody is getting naked."

"I'll make you a sausage sandwich, how about that?"

"I'd prefer bacon."

"We're all out of bacon."

"Argh!" Cormac threw the bottle of Firewhiskey on the bed and launched himself back dramatically, his hands over his eyes. "It's the end of the world!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Running out of bacon does not mean it's the end of the world."

"Shut up."


	7. I Heart You

**I Heart You**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Word Count:** 141

 **Written For:  
** \- September Event, prompt: (object) Desk  
\- Gringotts Prompt Bank: Vampire Diaries Quotes - (dialogue) "I'm not stupid." / "Let's not say things we don't mean."

* * *

The sound of Ron scratching the nib of his quill into the wooden desk was driving Lavender insane. She did her best to focus ahead on Professor Binns, who was floating backwards and forwards across the front of the classroom, and droning on about the life and times of Merlin and Morgana.

"Ron, are you listening?" she hissed suddenly, turning to face him. She froze mid-sentence, when she realised just what he had carved into the desk. A tiny heart, with the letters 'R' and 'L' within it. Her own heart fluttered. She hadn't thought that Ron liked her that much.

He grinned. "Obviously."

"Did you listen to anything Professor Binns just said?" Lavender continued, but her tone was a little softer.

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

Now it was Lavender's turn to grin. "Let's not say things we don't mean."


	8. Slughorn's Parties

**Slughorn** **'s Parties**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac  
 **Word Count:** 177

 **Written For:  
** \- September Event, prompt: (dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."

* * *

Hermione pursed her lips as she sat down beside Cormac at the Slug Club's New Years party. She hadn't really wanted to come along _with_ him, but he had sounded pretty hopeful when he had asked her to go along as his escort.

Though, she couldn't help but notice that Cormac looked a lot better in dress robes rather than his uniform. He didn't look like the overgrown schoolboy that he really was. He looked like a young man.

It was just a few days after most of the student body had returned from their Christmas holidays. Hermione hadn't expected Professor Slughorn to want to continue celebrations, but she was apparently wrong. "So...are you happy to be back at school?" asked Hermione, straining desperately for conversation.

"Oh yes, it's great to be back at school," Cormac muttered, whilst tucking into a large bowl of ice cream. "I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."

This only caused Hermione to purse her lips more. She could only hope evening would go a little faster.


	9. Full Moon Rising

**Full Moon Rising**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Word Count:** 346

 **Written For:  
** \- Hopscotch #6: "You're still awake?" (dialogue), Full moon (time of day)  
\- January Event: Ron/Lavender  
\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/My Mad Fat Diary: "You don't have to kiss me because you feel sorry for me.", "I'm kissing you because I want to. And, maybe to shut you up a little bit."

* * *

Ron awoke to Lavender tossing and turning in bed beside him. When he caught a glimpse of her face, he noticed that her she was awake; her eyes shining with tears. She tried to pretend to be asleep, but he shook her gently. "You're still awake?" he whispered, and he heard Lavender sigh loudly.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, and turned to face the window. The curtains were slightly drawn, exposing the full moon that was glowing outside. Ron licked his dry lips, becoming aware of the situation.

"It still bothers you, huh," he replied softly, pulling Lavender into an embrace. She burrowed her face into the crook of his arm, inhaling his scent deeply. He felt her warm tears seeping onto his skin, but he didn't comment on her crying. "Talk to me, Lav."

"I know it's been, like, a million full moons since...since it happened," she whispered into his skin. "But...I remember him every month. Those horrible great big teeth biting into my neck," as she spoke, Ron gently ran his fingers across the scar that he knew was on her neck and collarbone, feeling the ridges of risen, puffy skin. "I know I'm not going to turn into a werewolf. I would have done already...but sometimes I still think I'm going to wake up and turn into one, and start eating people like he does."

Ron smiled into the darkness, and leaned over to press his lips to Lavender's forehead. "I know you're not going to _eat_ anyone. Except me, when you bite my head off."

Lavender punched him in the stomach playfully. "I don't _mean_ to be grumpy with you sometimes, Ron, it's just that sometimes you're so irra—" she was cut off as Ron rolled on top of her, covering her mouth with his. "You don't have to kiss me because you feel sorry for me," she told him, once she had escaped for breath.

"I'm kissing you because I want to," Ron told her, nuzzling into her neck. "And...maybe to shut you up a little bit." Lavender broke into a laugh, and Ron pulled the covers over their heads. "Come on, I know how to take your mind off things."


	10. Hermione's Unexpected Valentine

**Hermione's Unexpected Valentine**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac

 **Word Count:** 676

 **Written For:**

\- February Event: (restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day, (plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck/ Masculine: having tie tied/cuffs fastened

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Scenarios: It's pouring with rain and there's space under your umbrella,

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/True Blood: "I shouldn't be taking walks with handsome strangers. It never ends well."

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Crayola Colours: Cornflower

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/All Colours: Navy, Mint

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Said Synonyms: Mumbled, Confirmed, Chuckled, Laughed

* * *

As the bus sailed past her, splashing through a large puddle on the road and showering her with dirty water, Hermione groaned loudly. It hadn't been a good day.

Not only was it her first Valentine's Day spent single, she had been spending it in the worst way possible. Trying to channel her inner independent woman, she had made the decision to take herself shopping into central Muggle London, with the intention of spoiling herself and making herself feel better amidst the abundance of couples. However, she had soon discovered that she had no Muggle money on her whilst she was in the middle of London, and had to make her way home. By this point, she was right in the middle of a heavily Muggle-populated area, so it was too dangerous to consider apparating home.

It had started pouring with rain shortly after, and that only made her Valentine's Day even worse. Even in the horrible weather, couples were milling around her, giggling in their matching raincoats or hopping through puddles in their Wellington boots. She was soaked through to the skin long before the bus decided to drive through puddle when she was stood so close.

She was just about to throw out her wand hand and summon the Knight Bus, with complete disregard to the amount of Muggles around her, when she heard her name called. "Granger—I thought it was you." She spun around on her heel, and was met with the cornflower blue eyes of Cormac McLaggen. He was wearing a navy blue suit with brown brogues, and was holding a striped umbrella over his head. "Come over here—Merlin, you're drenched."

Hermione hurried over to Cormac, but the heel of her shoe got stuck in a crack in the pavement as she hopped up the curb, and she suddenly found herself falling, arms outstretched, ready to hit the floor. However, Cormac was quick to react—he lunged forward and caught Hermione by the arm with one hand, hoisting her back into a dignified standing position. "Thanks," she mumbled breathlessly, hurrying beneath his umbrella. He held it over her head, and smiled down at her.

She noticed, in that small smile, that Cormac McLaggen had changed over the years. He didn't have the smarmy look in his eye. It was replaced with a kind, friendlier glimmer. "Are you..." he lowered his voice, so that the Muggles around them couldn't overhead. "Are you trying to get somewhere to apparate home?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll walk you," he confirmed. "There's an alleyway not too far from here that you should be able to use."

They set off walking briskly, with Hermione having to hurry a little to keep up with his long strides. "I shouldn't be taking walks with handsome strangers," she chuckled. "It never ends well."

"I'm hardly a stranger," Cormac laughed. They chatted as they walked, and by the time that they reached the alleyway that Cormac had suggested, Hermione already felt a lot better about her dismal day.

"Thanks, Cormac," she told him. "I hope I haven't taken time out of your day."

Cormac shrugged. "I'm headed to a meeting in Trafalgar Square, but I still have..." he checked his watch. "About an hour. It gives me time to learn how to tie my tie, anyway," he gestured to his collar, and Hermione noticed that he had a long, mint green tie hanging loosely around his neck. She smiled.

"I think I can help you out." She stepped forwards and reached around his neck, taking the two ends of the tie between her hands. Slowly and carefully, she tied it into a neat, small knot, pushing it up to his neck and tucking it into the front of his blazer. "There. Much better." She stepped back, and took her wand out of her pocket. "Well, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

Cormac nodded. "Anytime, Granger," he turned to leave, but paused, risking a second look at her. "Hey, Granger?"

Hermione looked at him questioningly, and his smile widened. "Write to me sometime."


	11. She'll Keep You Forever

**She** **'ll Keep You Forever**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Word Count:** 905

 **Written For:**

\- February Event: (plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend, (object) Heart-Shaped Glasses

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/The Inbetweeners: (Action/Scenario) Walking up to someone to shake their hand, only they ignore you

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Secret Diary: (object) Ten pound note, (dialogue) "You know nothing scares me." / "Except poodles." / "It's the fur. It's too curly.", (word) Scared, (object) Roll of cash, (dialogue) "I don't want scars.

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/True Blood: "You're a brave girl. Brave, and stupid." / "So I've been told.", "You ready?" / "No, but let's do this."

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Said Synonyms: insisted, promised, greeted, drawled, interjected, interrupted

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/OC Names: Ralph Irwin

* * *

"Lav, this is a _stupid_ idea," Ron muttered as they crossed the street and stopped outside the tattoo shop. Before they could enter, Lavender spun around on her heel, the white skirt of her summer dress flaring around her thighs. She folded her arms across her chest, and Ron could see his reflection in her mirrored, heart-shaped sunglasses.

"No it's not, Ron!" she insisted. "I don't want scars. I want them covered up." As she spoke, her hand crept towards the worst mark on her collarbone, a reminder forever of what Fenrir Greyback had done to her. Due to the nature of the bite and his being a magical creature, the scar hadn't been able to be completely removed by magic. Ron sighed.

" _I_ think you're fine, Lavender," he promised, taking hold of her hands. "You don't have to go drawing all over your body."

"It's not for you, though," Lavender sighed. "I have to look at myself in the mirror every day. And I want something to commemorate our relationship!"

Ron resisted the urge to groan. This was what he was truly worried about—Lavender getting his name or something tattooed on her skin, something that would be stuck with her forever. Before he could comment, Lavender had pushed the door open and entered the Tattoo Parlour. She was already talking animatedly to the Muggle artist, who Ron felt immediately intimidated by.

He was about seven foot tall and nearly half as wide, so he towered above Ron, who usually found himself looking down at others thanks to his gangly frame. Instead of wearing professional clothes like Ron expected someone in the profession of mutilating human bodies would wear, the tattoo artist was dressed in a faded black band shirt, with something called 'Iron Maiden' spelled across it. Alongside the words was a picture of an elaborate, long-haired zombie creature, which was wielding a bloody axe. He had a similar tattoo of the zombie on his upper arm—which was only one minor part of the amount of tattoos that covered his exposed skin. He looked like an unfinished colouring book.

The man was nodding at Lavender sullenly, and when she had finished talking, she hopped into the large black chair beside him, and reclined back. Ron took a breath and walked up to the tattoo artist, hand outstretched. "Hello, mate," he greeted, stifling the apprehension in his voice. "I'm Ron, Lavender's boyfriend."

Instead of shaking Ron's hand, the man flickered his down at his palm, then returned them to a set of dangerous-looking electronic equipment on his little table. "Ralph," he drawled, with a voice that sounded strangely girlish for such a large person. "Ralph Irwin. Take a seat," he ordered, pointing to the small, moth-eaten sofa that was beside the reclining chair.

Ron obediently sat down, and reached out to hold Lavender's hand. "Are you scared?" he asked her, though he highly doubted this. Lavender's face was the picture of excitement; her bright eyes were flashing, and she had already propped her sunglasses up on her head and removed her cardigan, exposing the area of her collarbone which she wanted tattooing. She grinned at Ron.

"You know I'm not scared of anything."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Except poodles."

Lavender chuckled. "It's the fur! It's too curly!"

"When you've finished," Ralph interjected, looking bored. "Are you still going for what you discussed with me the other day?" Ron shot a questioning look at Lavender - he hadn't realised that she had already made a prior decision on what kind of tattoo that she wanted, let alone already visited Ralph to choose something. Lavender nodded furiously. "Well, that will be eighty pounds," he said. "I'll take payment before I begin my work."

Ron was completely clueless when it came to Muggle money, and he always assumed that Lavender was the same, so he was surprised when she pulled out a small roll of paper money from the pocket of her dress. By the way Ralph's eyebrows shot up into his fringe of greasy black hair, he assumed that she was carrying a lot of money. After counting out several ten pound notes, Lavender handed the money over to Ralph, and he pocketed it immediately, and then proceeded to put together his tattooing equipment.

"You're a brave girl, Lavender," Ron told her, cringing at the sight of Ralph's terrifying, needle-tipped device. "Brave and stupid."

"So I've been told," Lavender replied, grinning wickedly.

"You ready?" Ralph interrupted, turning to face Lavender, machine in hand.

"No. But lets do this!"

oOo

About four hours later, Ron and Lavender emerged from the shop. She pressed her hand delicately to the area of her collar and chest, which was covered with clingfilm to prevent the tattoo's ink from running. Her skin was red, and there were areas where she had bled from the needles, but Ron could see what her tattoo was.

It was an perfect image of three Quidditch goalposts, with a Quaffle heading for the centre one. Luckily, Ralph hadn't asked what the goalposts and the ball represented, so they hadn't needed to try and explain.

"It's because you were Keeper," Lavender explained, smiling. "When we got together. And it was the first game you won when we had our first kiss."

Ron was momentarily speechless, but he soon broke into a grin. While he had initially thought that Lavender was being ridiculous, he couldn't help but adore her.


	12. Feeling Frisky

**Feeling Frisky**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac  
 **Word Count:** 1,254

 **Written For:**

\- February Event: (plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative, (emotion/feeling) Frisky

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Secret Diary: (object) Thigh garters, (object) Jeans, (word) Pleasure, (plot/action) Popping the cap off a bottle with teeth, (word) Directive, (object) Trench coat, (time) Midnight

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Sex and the City: (word) Bachelor, (dialogue) "So, what are you doing next Saturday?" / "I'm having dinner with you.", (word) Humiliated

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/OC Names: Cordelia

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Said Synonyms: screamed

\- Word Prompt Express: Career

* * *

Hermione was well into her thirties when she and Ron finally made the decision to divorce. By anyone's standards, a career-driven woman who had given birth to two healthy, ten-pound babies probably wouldn't really be bothered about a sex life, and that was partially true.

With Ron, her sex life was mundane at the very best. As the years wore on, it became more and more monotonous and uninteresting. She knew that Ron was seeking bedroom relations with Lavender Brown, and she really hadn't cared—in fact, when she noticed an improvement in his mood after he started sleeping with Lavender, she had felt strangely happy for him. It wasn't long before Hermione also started breaking the marital contract, and it was then that Ron and Hermione decided to mutually end their relationship.

However, with two children on their hands and a very active life under the media, their best friend, Harry Potter, had begged them to appear like they were still together. Even though Rita Skeeter was well into her seventies at this point, her career with the _Daily Prophet_ was still blossoming, and she was always interested in whatever the Potter-Weasley family was doing.

So, Ron and Hermione had decided to continue living in their family home together—for the sake of their children, at least. They lived in separate bedrooms, and actually had quite and enjoyable life—more so than when they had been married. It felt like they were back to being friends once again. However, both Hermione and Ron knew better than to bring men and women into their family home should they want to start other relationships - not only would things still be a little tender in that department, especially when faced with significant others, but it would only confuse Rose and Hugo, who still believed that Ron and Hermione were for the most part still together.

Cormac McLaggen had become the main figure of interest in Hermione's life. Though he claimed to be a bachelor, Hermione knew that he actually lived alone with his sister, Cordelia McLaggen. However, a home with no one but a sister in it was a much better place to get together than Hermione's busy family home.

It was usually midnight when she arrived at Cormac's home, as it was that night. Having felt particularly frisky before leaving, she had decided to wear nothing but her underwear beneath the trench coat that she often wore to work. When Cormac opened the door, she was delighted to see that he was only dressed in his low-slung jeans. He grinned at her arrival, and nodded for her to follow him.

Hermione always felt quite a sense of excitement when visiting Cormac. Even though they were both adults, the way they had to sneak past his sister's room made her feel like a teenager—having an exciting love life at an early age was something that she had missed out on, as she jumped straight into a full on relationship with Ron. She sat on the bed (king size, with black satin sheets - he really did think he was a bachelor!), and took the bottle of beer that Cormac gave her. She didn't like beer, and Cormac knew that - but it was something to occupy her hands while she waited.

His eyes made contact with hers as he used his teeth to snap off the bottle cap. It was something that she had always chastised Ron and Harry for doing, but when Cormac did it, she found it ridiculously sexy. He took a long drink from the bottle, and Hermione waited until he had placed the bottle down on the bedside table before making her move.

He didn't expect for the usually sensible, straightforward Hermione to push open the lapels of her coat, exposing first her stockings and thigh garters, and then her skimpy black lingerie. His breath caught in his throat and he advanced upon her dangerously, pushing her back into the plush pillows and hovering above her. She could smell the beer on his breath, and even though she hated it, it turned her on even more.

Cormac was something that Ron never was—directive and confident. Ron used to take extreme care with her in bed, which had been great when she was young and unsure of her body. But as she got older, she just wanted someone who would take control in the bedroom, and maybe even get a little rough with her. She'd never had to voice these concerns to Cormac—he seemed to just get her.

"You bad girl, Hermione," he muttered in a low, seductive voice. The vibrations in his tone sent waves of pleasure straight to Hermione's nether regions, and she arched her body into his and narrowed her eyes, silently begging him to kiss her, touch her, anything.

He finally gave in and crashed his lips against hers, and she moaned into his mouth. The bulge in his jeans rubbed against her, and the sudden friction drove her crazy. She wound her arms around his torso, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath her fingertips, and rolled him over so that she was on top. She sat up, straddling him, and removed her trench coat completely, throwing it off the bed.

Cormac grabbed her hips sunk his fingers into her flesh, his eyes raking up and down her body provocatively. Hermione loved it when he looked at her like this—he made her feel like she wasn't a middle-aged, overworked woman. She felt beautiful in his eyes. He didn't notice her stretch marks or the way her breasts had begun to hang a little lower than they once had, or the delicate wrinkles that traced across her neck and chest. He only saw her for her beauty.

She bent over him and began to kiss him passionately, uncaring that she was smearing her pink lipstick over his mouth and face. She moved down to his neck, attacking his skin with gentle bites and nibbles, and ran her hands down the expanse of his chest.

"...for Merlin's sake, Cormac, will you keep it down in there! What the hell are you—oh...my..." Cordelia's voice grew louder and louder, and Hermione became suddenly aware of someone else in the room with them. She shrieked and threw herself off Cormac, struggling to get her exposed body beneath the covers.

Cordelia stood in the doorway, looking completely humiliated.

"You could've told me you had someone over!" she hissed, before rushing out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Hermione sat in silence for a moment, before daring to sneak a peak at Cormac.

"I guess I should go," she said finally, after managing to get her breath back. "I don't think your sister wants to be thinking about...you know," she laughed breathily, and climbed out of bed, pulling her trench coat around her.

Cormac sniggered. "It's been over fifteen years, and Hermione Granger is still a bit of a prude. I thought I loosened you up last week when I stuck my finger in you—"

"—Cormac!" she screamed, before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up!"

Cormac only continued laughing, and stretched back on the bed with his arms above his head, not caring about exposing his naked form to her. "What are you doing next weekend?" he asked her, once his laughter had subsided.

Hermione's blush faded, and she smiled. It would be nice, she supposed, to do something _other_ than sneak into Cormac's bedroom for once. "I'm having dinner with you."


	13. Daddy's Girl

**Daddy** **'s Girl**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Word Count:** 995

 **Written For:**

\- Chocolate Frog Cards: Puffskein (challenge): Incorporate the location of Magical Menagerie into your story.

\- February Event: (quote) "My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown), (colour) Rose Red

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Secret Diary: (plot/action) Counting money, (plot/action) Practising a pretend sad face, (word) Conversation, (dialogue) "You're a bad girl." / "I know!"

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/All Colours: Azure, Red

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Said Synonyms: blurted, whined, offered, commented, simpered

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Elder Scrolls OC Names: Sven

\- Word Prompt Express: dad

* * *

"I _really_ want him, Lav," Rose blurted out to Lavender. Rose, Hugo and Lavender were all waiting in the Magical Menagerie for Ron, who had nipped over to Gringotts, with the promise of withdrawing some gold to buy Rose a pet, as she was going to be heading off to Hogwarts in less than a month's time.

Rose was referring to a huge white tabby cat that was stalking the Menagerie. Lavender had never seen a cat quite so big, but Rose didn't seem to care. She was treating it as though it was a kitten, and the cat seemed to have taken quite a shine to her too. She was sitting on the floor with the enormous cat in her lap, stroking it's ears.

"He'd love a good home," called the saleswoman, who was leaning over the counter. One eye was trained constantly on young Hugo, who was stood by a large cage of baby Pygmy Puffs, watching them bounce around. "We've been calling him Sven around here, because it was an old Swedish witch who brought him in. We couldn't quite understand what she said his name with, so we've just been saying 'Sven' ever since. But I imagine if you buy him, he won't mind you calling him something else."

"I _love_ Sven," Rose whined, burrowing her face into Sven's fur. He purred loudly, the sound seeming to vibrate throughout the whole shop. "Oh, Lavender. Dad will never let me have him. Mum's insisting that Dad buys me my pet, and he wants me to have an owl so that I can write home without having to use any of the school owls." Rose paused and looked at the tag that was attached to Sven's rose-red collar, which read seventy galleons. She sighed.

Lavender bent down and made to stroke Sven, but he grumbled at her as she advanced. She pulled back her hand, and instead patted Rose on the head as she observed the cat. She could see why Rose was so attached to him—Sven was a beautiful cat with a mane of thick, sleek white fur. There was a long stripe of grey down his back, and each of his paws were grey too, making it look as though he was wearing socks. His most defining feature was his wide, azure-blue eyes.

"Even if Dad _did_ buy him for me, he wouldn't be able to come home during the holidays. Crookshanks doesn't like any other cats."

"Well, Sven could always stay with your dad and me during the holidays," Lavender offered. "I've always liked cats—even when they don't really like me." Rose looked up at her hopefully.

"So—you'll get Dad to buy him for me?"

"Wait, wait. Remember what I taught you?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, show me. Show me your best sad face," Lavender prompted. She observed as Rose crumpled up her face in mock sadness, sticking out her bottom lip and furrowing her brow. Lavender gave her a thumbs up. "Perfect. If your dad resists that face, then he's got a heart of stone. Remember—that's our little secret," she gave Rose a large wink, and Rose giggled.

The saleswoman was grinning, but she shook her head. "You're a bad girl, Lavender Brown," she commented, and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"I know. But it's worth it if Rosie gets what she wants—and every little girl needs to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger!"

Ron walked into the menagerie as Lavender was in mid-conversation with the saleswoman, but he didn't catch what they were talking about. He dusted his coat down as he entered, and shook his head at Rose, who was still cradling Sven on the floor.

"Put the cat back, Rosie. Lets have a look at some owls."

Right on queue, Rose stuck out her lip and scrunched up her brow, giving Ron the most heartbreaking expression that she could muster. Lavender was leaning against the counter besides the saleswoman, and she caught Rose's eye behind Ron's back. She gave her another thumbs up encouragingly. " _Please,_ Daddy!" begged Rose. "I really, really want Sven!"

Ron sighed loudly. "Rose, we've already discussed that you can't have a cat! Your mum would kill me. We all know what that little bas—what _Crookshanks_ is like with other cats. Other animals in general, really."

"Lavender said Sven could stay with you during the holidays," simpered Rose sweetly, and Ron averted his attention to Lavender, who was looking away pointedly.

"Oh, did she really?"

"Ron, don't be such a grumpy old dad," Lavender replied with a giggle. "We don't have any pets. Sven wouldn't be such a big addition to the household."

"Just when I'd got rid of one mangy old mental beast—ow!" he was cut off. Sven had jumped off Rose's lap and reached up to swat at Ron with his paw. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. How much for the abnormally large cat?"

"Seventy galleons—but we'll call it fifty," the saleswoman replied.

"That desperate to get rid of him, are you?" Ron grumbled as he started fishing gold coins out of his pockets, counting them out on the desk.

"No, of course not! But I've never seen Sven look so happy around anyone." She added the money to the till, and Rose stood up, scooping Sven up.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she called, the sad face she was wearing already gone. She and Hugo hurried out of the shop, already playing with Sven out on the street.

"You wouldn't have had something to do with that, would you?" Ron muttered as he leaned towards Lavender, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Oh, come on," Lavender sniggered. "You know you love me."

"My six word love story," Ron began, interlocking his fingers with hers. "I couldn't imagine life without you. You are so great with the kids, even though they're not yours."

Lavender smiled, before giving him a playful shove. "Lets go before I have to grab a sick bucket, soppy-pants."


	14. It Feels Like Home

**It Feels Like Home**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac

 **Word Count:** 502

 **Written For:**

\- February Event: (lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." - Depeche Mode, (object) Lingerie

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Secret Diary: (location) Stairwell, (word) Invitation, (word) Desire, (plot/action) Sneaking out of bedroom and leaving sleeping partner there, (word) Publicity

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Poems Porn: "Falling for him wasn't falling at all. IT was walking into a house and suddenly knowing you're home."

\- Word Prompt Express: house

* * *

Falling in love with Cormac wasn't _falling_ at all. It came at the most unexpected time; it was like walking into a house and suddenly knowing she was home.

She felt no love for him when she knew him at Hogwarts. Back then, he just irritated and disgusted her with his smarmy ways and silver tongue. Her mind was full of a hundred other things back then, the centre of which was Ron, who was nothing but a beacon of confusion for her.

Hermione thought that she would never put a thought to Cormac again, after the war. She married Ron quickly in the winter, while they were still young and stupidly in love. The years passed, filled with hopeless adoration for one another which slowly progressed into irritation. Hermione and Ron still joined Harry Potter at the forefront of any publicity, and it was a major source of stress for their relationship. It wasn't long before Hermione was waiting until Ron had fallen asleep in their marital bed, and then she would sneak out.

She was always hidden under a nifty disguise that a few hair-colouring charms and some facial rectification provided. Going out reminded Hermione of all the things she had missed out on while she was young. She never got a chance to live or experience the things that most young twenty-something women would.

No love passed from her heart to his when she met Cormac in a downtown London club. In her drunken state, all she felt was risky desire. Before long, she was making out with Cormac in the stairwell of his apartment building, accepting his invitation to join him upstairs.

The emotions were electric between them, but there still wasn't love. It was lust; pure arousal, found in the little movements. Hermione's hand between his legs, his fingers gently peeling away her plain white lingerie.

It was slowly that Hermione started to feel an attraction to Cormac, as their secret meet-up sessions multiplied. She spoke to him, and his words resonated with her. He wasn't just a smarmy shadow of his teenage self, but a man with a long past of loneliness and a desire to meet the woman of his dreams. They would hold each other all through the night, pressing warm kisses upon every inch of flesh they could reach, crying through the pain of not truly being able to have one another. "I feel your warmth," Cormac would whisper to her heatedly, his fingers entwined in her bushy hair. "It feels like home."

Love didn't come to her until she was laying on her back in St. Mungo's Hospital, screaming out in agony as she pushed out her first child. It was Ron who stood beside her, clinging to her hand, and that only made the pain worse. In the bright white lights of the hospital, she saw Cormac's face, and his face was reflected on Rose.

Hermione knew then just whom she truly loved—but it could never be.


	15. Love, Actually

**Love, Actually**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender

 **Word Count:** 517

 **Written For:**

\- February Event: (title) Love, Actually, (dialogue) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."

\- Chocolate Frog Cards: Lobalug (challenge): Write about someone who isn't very clever, but can be dangerous.

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/The Inbetweeners: (Word) Intelligent, (Object) School Tie, (Word) Freak

\- Word Prompt Express: get

* * *

"Come _on,_ Hugo," Ron called back to his youngest child, who was lagging behind. He, Ron, Lavender and Rose were back at King's Cross Station after the Christmas break, and Hugo was the only one who didn't seem at all interested in returning. Rose had already spotted her mother, Hermione, and whizzed through the barrier, leaving Lavender and Ron with Hugo. "What's up with you? Last Christmas you couldn't wait to get back to school."

Hugo shrugged before stopping where he stood, and lowering his gaze to the floor. Ron furrowed his brow at his son, before shooting a glance at Lavender. She shrugged, just as confused as Ron was.

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" Ron gave Hugo a pat on the shoulder, and Hugo looked up with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't want to go back there!" he cried indignantly. "I'm sick of everyone making fun of me."

Before Ron could respond, Lavender crouched down so that she was at Hugo's height, and pushed the mop of shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. "Who makes fun of you, sweetie?"

Hugo shrugged. "Loads of people. They call me names like 'freak', and make fun of me because I'm not as intelligent as Rose and Mum."

Lavender repressed the urge to laugh a little at Hugo. He didn't realise how much of a wonderful young man he was turning into. "Listen," she started, lowering her voice. "I was never that smart at school, and neither was your dad."

"Watch it," Ron interjected warningly, but he was grinning.

"I never let people make fun of me. Do you know what I did?"

"What?" Hugo asked, his eyes wide and earnest.

"Give them a good old punch on the nose!" Lavender rubbed Hugo's shoulder enthusiastically, and slowly a smile spread onto his face. She reached out and began to straighten his school tie. "Unless it's a girl, of course. In which case, send them Rosie's way - you know your big sister always looks out for you."

Hugo nodded. "Thanks, Lav," he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her in a brief hug. He beamed up at Ron before hurling himself in the direction of the barrier. Ron helped Lavender up, smiling.

"I don't think you should be telling my son to be going around hitting people," he muttered good-naturedly. "I don't think my ex-wife will be pleased."

"Oh, he needs some survival skills," replied Lavender, pressing a kiss to Ron's cheek. "Not everything can come from a wand, you know."

"You're quite scary sometimes, you know?"

"But you love me," Lavender giggled.

"I do," Ron whispered, moving the kiss to her mouth. "I love you a lot, actually."

"I love you more."

"Not a chance," sniggered Ron, dragging Lavender over to the barrier so that they could make their way through and see Hugo and Rose off. "I'm bigger. I can contain more love."

"Whatever you say, big guy," joked Lavender, prodding Ron in the stomach. They took each other's hands and sped through the barrier, ready to watch Hugo and Rose head back to Hogwarts.


	16. Saucy Surprises

**Saucy Surprises**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac

 **Word Count:** 294

 **Written For:**

\- Weird Prompt Challenge: Edible Body Glitter

* * *

"Cormac, I'm not sure about this!" Hermione shouted through the closed en suite door. Cormac was sitting on their double bed, completely naked and waiting for his girlfriend to come out and join him. "I feel...uncomfortable."

"I know you will look hot as hell," Cormac replied, rolling his eyes. When he'd given Hermione the kinky lingerie as a saucy, unexpected gift earlier on, he hadn't fully anticipated the situation. He had hoped that Hermione would be comfortable enough to wear it in the bedroom, but now he was wondering if crotchless knickers were a little bit _too_ far for Hermione.

"My _you-know-what_ is on show!" Hermione hissed.

"I've seen it before. Hurry up, 'Mione!"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I _promise_."

The door creaked open and Cormac sat up a little straighter. Slowly, and using her hands to cover her private parts, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the skimpy black camisole that Cormac had given her. He was right—she looked _hot_. As her eyes landed on him, her embarrassed expression quickly changed to a confused one. "Cormac—what is that all over you?"

Cormac leaned back so that Hermione could get a better view. While he'd been out shopping for Hermione's lingerie, he'd also picked something else up at the shop. Neon pink body glitter, which he had spread all over his torso and stomach whilst Hermione had been in the bathroom. "Body glitter!" He paused, looking down at his glittery chest. "I thought it would be sexy. It's edible," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione burst into peals of laughter, climbing onto the bed beside him. She reached out and swiped her finger across his chest, before putting it into her mouth. "Mm," she muttered, nodding at Cormac. "You're right. Tastes like strawberries."


	17. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac

 **Word Count:** 328

 **Written For:**

\- Crystals & Gemstones - Sha Fu Stone/Basic: Write about someone decorating their house.

* * *

"Ron, get _in_ here!" came Lavender's shriek from the from the upstairs bedroom. Ron had been brewing his wife, at her demand, a cup of chamomile tea. He left the mug on the sideboard and rushed upstairs.

Lavender was halfway up a stepladder, a paint roller in one hand and the other pressed to her swollen, pregnant stomach. There had been a tin of baby blue paint on the top rung of the ladder, but it was now upturned on the cream carpet.

The couple had been decorating the small bedroom for their unborn baby, and Lavender was supposed to be completing the easier jobs—such as putting together the baby's cot. The white wooden pieces of the unstructured crib were abandoned in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" Ron gasped, rushing forward to help Lavender down from the ladder. She stepped slowly and awkwardly, her legs apart. "You were supposed to be fixing the cot!"

"I know," moaned Lavender. "But I just saw a pale patch at the top of the window that you must have missed. I know how much I've been annoying you with my nagging, and I thought it would just take a second to cover." She paused, glancing at the enormous paint splatter at the foot of the ladder. "Oh, Ron. I've ruined the carpet."

Ron rolled his eyes and smiled good-naturedly. "What is it about pregnancy that makes you forget you're a witch?" He pulled his wand from his pocket and gestured it silently towards the mess. The can jumped back to its original spot on the ladder, and the spilled paint was leached from the carpet and returned, drop by drop, to the can. "There. All clean again."

"There's something else," Lavender continued, her hand still pressed to her stomach. Ron glanced at her, his eyes trailing down to her swollen belly. A dark, wet patch was spreading across the front of her jogging bottoms. "My water just broke."


End file.
